


His Waiting Arms

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles comes home after a long day and just wants to take a warm bath to relax. Except he finds someone he wasn’t expecting in the tub.





	His Waiting Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who wanted “taking a bath together” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.

Stiles sighs tiredly as he draws the water for his bath. He doesn’t usually take baths, much preferring the quickness of a shower, but right now he needs one. His muscles are sore and aching from all the training he had to do today. He just needs to feel the warmth spread into his bones.

He’d much prefer one of Derek’s massages, but since he’s out of town until tomorrow this will have to do.

He leaves the room with the water running, knowing it’ll take a few minutes to fill up. He undressed in the bedroom, throwing his clothes into the hamper. He checks his phone to see if there’s a message from Derek. There isn’t. Which is fine. Derek’s probably just busy.

He grabs a towel from the closet on the way back to the bathroom. When he gets in there, he frowns when he sees the curtain is closed, abc the water has stopped. He knows he left the curtain open and the water running.

He can see a shadow on the other side of the curtain and curses himself. There’s an intruder in his bathtub and he’s standing here naked, armed with only a towel.

“I’m armed,” Stiles says, creeping closer to the curtain with the towel held in front of him. “No sudden movements.”

There’s only silence on the other side.

Stiles steels himself before yanking back the curtain with a yell. What he sees has him dropping his towel in surprise.

“I don’t know about armed, but you’re certainly well equipped,” Derek says, smirking up at him. His eyes drift lower and the smirk grows.

Stiles sighs, “Seriously Derek? Why didn’t you announce yourself?”

“I wanted to see how you handled it with only a towel,” Derek tells him. “I can see now that’s not the most dangerous part of you.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Yeah well, you already knew that.”

“Oh I definitely do,” Derek grins and holds out his hand. “Join me?”

“Well it is my bath,” Stiles says.

He steps into the tub, taking seat between Derek’s legs when he spreads them to make room. He’s glad they decided on a bigger tub. They might not use it often, but the size makes things easier when they do.

Derek’s arms come up to wrap around him and he rests his head on Stiles’ shoulder, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“You rarely take baths unless you’re stressed.”.

“It was just a long day,” Stiles sighs. He closes his eyes and leans his head back onto Derek’s shoulder. “The trainees had no idea what they were doing, so I had to get out there and show them how it’s done. Now my muscles hate me.”

“Because you didn’t stretch,” Derek says.

“I wasn’t planning to do any strenuous activity!”

Derek places a kiss to his shoulder, “What can I do to make it better.”

“You’re already doing a lot just by being here,” Stiles tells him. “But if you wanted to massage my shoulders and take a little bit of my pain…”

Derek smiles against his skin, and starts kissing his way towards Stiles’ back. Stiles instinctively leans forward. Derek’s hands move to his back, and starts kneading into his skin.

Stiles sighs and his head falls forward. Derek’s lips return to his skin, and Stiles feels the ache leaving him. His body seems to go lax in Derek’s arms. Stiles loses time as Derek continues to massage his back. It’s taking everything he has not to fall asleep.

He must at some point though because the next thing he knows he’s being lifted out of the tub. Derek wraps a towel around him and sits him on the side of the bathtub. Stiles watches as he dries himself off with lidded eyes.

Once Derek is done he moves to Stiles, toweling off his hair and then his skin with a gentleness he rarely lets anyone else see. He doesn’t even ask before lifting Stiles into his arms again and carrying him to their bedroom.

He places Stiles on the bed before joining him. Stiles smiles sleepily at Derek before sinking into his waiting arms.

“I’m glad you came home early,” Stiles says.

Derek kisses his hair, “So am I. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Stiles says, unable to suppress a yawn. “We can have reunion sex in the morning, followed by breakfast in bed, and then more sex and cuddles.”

Derek laughs quietly and pulls him closer, tucking Stiles’ head under his chin. “Sounds perfect.”

“We’re perfect,” Stiles mumbles. He runs his nose along Derek’s throat and smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you too Stiles,” Derek says. “Now sleep.”

Stiles falls asleep easier that night than he has in weeks, feeling safe and content in Derek’s arms.


End file.
